Atria Black
This character was created by LisaEmma and can be found here . Tess clearwater .jpg Atria Cassiopeia Black '''(b. 2 October 1980), also known as '''Aria by her friends and Lupi in her animagus form, is a pureblood ''witch, daughter of '''Orion' and Walburga Black, and the younger sister to Sirius '''and '''Regulus Black. She had lived with her mother for the first five years in 12 Grimmauld Place when her mother had died in 1985, and she went and lived with her cousin, Narcissa Malfoy and her husband, Lucius Malfoy '''and her second cousin, '''Draco Malfoy, '''till she was old enough to live in Grimmauld Place. In '''1991, she got accepted by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she surprisingly to her cousin, and to everyone else, she had ended up in Gryffindor, ''' and where she had became best friends with '''Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. During her early Hogwarts years, she had went on many adventures with Harry, Ron and Hermione, and even becoming an animagus at the age of thirteen, with the help from her older brother, Sirius. In her fifth year, she had lost her brother from their cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. ''' She had found out that she was one of '''Voldemort's Horcruxes, and had sacrificed herself with Harry, to destory the fragment of Voldemort's soul that was inside of them, at the Battle of Hogwarts. Biography Family Linage The Black Family traces its origin back to the Middle Ages. They have claim to have entirely magical ancestry. The Black Family simply removed Muggles and Squibs from their family trees, as the Blacks place a great importance on blood purity, considering themselves akin to royalty in the wizarding world and disdaining Muggles, Squibs, Blood traitors and Muggle-borns. Because of their views, the Black family members practise the Dark Arts and supported Lord Voldemort during the First and Second Wizarding Wars. A few Black members even became Death Eaters, while many others never took the Dark mark but believed in the purification of the wizarding world nevertheless. A few members of the family disagreed: Sirius Black and his sister, Atria, and Nymphadora Tonks. Atria is the one of the few remaining Black family female members, along with her cousins, Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy, as well as Arthur Weasley, the Burke Family, the Crouch Family, the Longbottoms and the Potters. Harry was shocked to find out that Sirius and his best friend were related to the Malfoys, but both Sirius and Atria both pointed out that all pure-blood families are interlink somehow. Atria is in fact related to Molly and Arthur Weasley. The Black family is considered to be very wealthy, and Atria had considered an lot of gold in her vaults at Gringotts, both sharing Sirius's property with Harry Potter. Childhood Atria was the third and final child of Walburga and Orion Black and the younger sister to Sirius and Regulus Black. She did not know her father or Regulus as they already died before she was born, and Sirius who had visit her after she was born remembers him, even Walburga reluctantly gave him in visiting rights to see his sister. Walburga had died in 1985, and leaving Atria alone, and in Walburga's will, that she had to livd with her cousins, the Malfoys; Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. Atria did not like living with the Malfoys but had no choice to stay there, and learn dark spells from Lucius. Growing up, Lucius and Narcissa had kept telling Atria about blood purity saying that anything less than pure-blood was inferior, but that didnt stop Atria thinking that. In 1991, she had got an acceptance letter from Hogwarts saying that she has been accepted into Hogwarts. First Year (1991-1992) Atria and Draco were shopping for school supplies in 1991, that they met Harry Potter in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occassions, with Draco not knowing about that it was really Harry Potter, Atria however did. She kept quiet during the confrontation between her cousin and Harry. They met again on the Hogwarts Express after Atria was sick and tired of her cousins bragging, that she found Harry in an empty compartment, and sat down and talk and becoming fast friends with Ron Weasley. Draco had found her sitting with Harry and Ron, and offered Harry's friendship, but he declined, thus making animosity between Harry and Draco. Once arriving at Hogwarts, she was the second to be called out from the first years, and everyone was expecting Atria to be Slytherin, after all, The Blacks were all in Slytherin, but to everyone shock and surprise, she was placed into Gryffindor, and making friends with the other Gryffindors. The following day she had recieved an Howler from Lucius Malfoy after Draco sent him an the results of Atria's sorting, and heard out through the Great Hall, she wasnt surprised at all, and shrugged and let it go, not bother at all by the Howler. On Halloween, Atria had comforted Hermione in the girls bathroom after being teased by Ron, and not knowing about the troll. Harry and Ron had saved the girls, and Atria made an lie to keep Harry and Ron out of the trouble, and making the four of them best friends. At Harry's first Quidditch match, Atria refused to know that Professor Snape was jinxing Harry's broomstick, but Ron and Hermione didnt went against the idea, and she was right when they were wrong. Atria was helping Harry and Hermione smuggling out Hagrid's pet dragon, Norbert, out of the castle, only to be caught and to be given detention. She was with Harry and Draco when they found the dead unicorn and Draco ran away, scared, as she stayed with Harry, and confrontated Lord Voldemort for the first time in her life. She and Harry were later rescued by centuar Firenze. Atria went with Harry, Ron and Hermione to the Philosopher's Stone chambers, with series of exhausting and difficult challenges to stop someone of stealing the stone. Throughtout the challenges the group was picked off and in the final task, Atria had reluctant to let Harry go by himself, as she waited outside for him to come back, when Professor Dumbledore came in, and Atria followed him and the unconscious Harry back to the Hospital Wing. Later at the Farewell Feast, she, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville were all awarded extra House Points for bravery and herosim, which won Gryffindor the house cup. Second Year (1992-1993) In 1992, her second year at Hogwarts, Atria first caught up with Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys at Flourish and Botts, before Draco show up and taunt them, Atria had ignored him, as Lucius came up and introduced himself to Harry for the first time. Atria had watched the fight between Lucius and Arthur Weasley, before being dragged away by Lucius. Atria was amused and also slightly worried when she heard that Ron and Harry had taken an flying car to Hogwarts and had crashed into the Whomping Willow. Atria was relieved that none of them got hurt. At Harry's Quidditch Practise, Atria was surprised that Lucius had put Draco on the team and brought the Slytherins new brooms, and Hermione said it was an fact and that the Gryffindors had got in by pure-talent. Draco had responded angrily and accusation, and called Hermione a filthy little Mudblood. Atria had lugedng at Draco for calling Hermione that horrible name, being stopped by Adrian Pucey, and Ron tried to hex him to vomit slugs but the spell had backfired due to his broken wand. Harry, Hermione and Atria had helped Ron to Hagrid's, and Atria had told what an Mudblood was to Harry and Hermione. Hagrid had helped make Hermione feel better by not to think about it, pointing out that she was a talented witch, regardless of what bigoted people said about her Muggle-Born status. Atria was not like other girls who had an major crush on the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, and had found him irritating and annoying. On Halloween, Atria had attended Nearly Headless Nick's Death-Day Party with Hermione, Harry and Ron. While heading back upstairs, she followed Harry, who claimed to be hearing voices. They soon discovered the caretaker's cat, Mrs Noriss, was petrified. The walls were vandalised stating that the Chamber of Secrets have been opened again. During History of Magic lecture, Hermione had interrupted him and asking about the Chamber of Secrets. Atria listened to Professor Binns about Salazar Slytherin had hidden a chamber which consisted of a horrible monster, it had been unleashed before once, petrifying many muggle-borns and had also killed a Ravenclaw girl, named Myrtle, who began haunting the girls' lavatory, Salazar was angry about the fact that Muggle-born children shoul be attend allowed to attend Hogwarts, but he was outnumbered and Muggle-borns like Hermione were allowed to attend the school, and he left the school and had built an chamber within the school, it had been searched many times but had not found it. When Harry proposed the theory that Draco Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin, Atria argued that The Malfoy Family arent related to the Slytherin family, but Ron saying that she was just defending them because its her family. Atria left to investigate. Once they found out that Draco is not the Heir of Slytherin, they apologized to Atria, and she forgave them. During that time, two more students were found petrified and and the Gryffindor ghost, making Harry as the suspect behind the attacks. Months later, still investigating of whom is attacking the students, Atria was in the library, reading about the Slytherin Family, when she had heard scream and she went over to see Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater petrified, making Harry Potter free from the suspect list. Later that day, Atria, Harry and Ron had went to visit Hagrid to talk about it, but was interrupted by the knock on the door, and they were covered by Harry's Invisibility Cloak, and had watched the arrest of Hagrid by Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and the suspension of Albus Dumbledore by Lucius and the other school governors. He gave them a new clue; follow the spiders. They followed his advice and had met Aragog, who then told Harry and Atria that Hagrid was not responsible for the opening of the Chamber and that the girl who died was killed in a bathroom, theorizing that it was Moaning Myrtle was the victim. A few days later, Atria, Ron and Harry was visiting Hermione when they discovered a scrap of paper clenched in Hermione's hand, which was torn out of a book, and described the deadly creature as a Basilisk. They wondered how an enormous Basilisk would go around the school undetected, and then saw Hermione's handwritten note, "Pipes." They soon discovered that it was Ron's little sister, Ginny, that was responsible for opening the Chamber, who was under control of the memory of Lord Voldemort by writing into his diary, forcing her to torment and vandalise the school. They also learned that she was being kept down in the Chamber and were told that her skeleton would lie in the Chamber forever. Determined to rescue Ginny and hopefully captured the Heir and destory the Basilisk, Atria, accompanied by Harry, Ron and Lockhat, was able to locate and open the Chamber using Harry's Parseltongue abilities. Once they were down in the Chamber, it was not long before the cowardly Lockhart attempted to erase Atria, Harry and Ron's memories with Ron's broken wand; however, his spell backfired, and he erased his own memory. The Chamber roof caved in, separating Harry and Atria from Ron and Lockhart. Separated from Ron and a now deluded Lockhart, Atria and Harry ventured on. They soon found Ginny's unconscious body lying on the floor of the Chamber. As they hoped she was not dead, they were greeted by Tom Riddle, who had come to a simulation of life from the memories stored in the diary. Revealing his history and true nature as Voldemort, Riddle set the basilisk upon them. She helped Harry defeating the Basilisk with the helpf of Fawkes - Dumbledore's phoenix - and Godric Gryffindor's Sword. However, Harry was bitten by the Basilisk as they killed the wretched creature. Riddle hold Atria hostage, making her watch her best friend die from the wound. Harry stabbed the diary three times with the Basilisk fang to rid of Riddle, his manifestation exploded, and she was free. Ginny woke up as Atria sat down next to Harry, when Fawkes came down and cry on Harry's wound, he survived. Once the emergency was over, Fawkes flew Atria, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lockhart to safety. They spoke with Dumbledore on the events that had taken place, and explained to him that Ginny was not to blame and that Lockhart was a fraud. Atria, Harry and Ron both recieved Awards of Special Services to the School and two-hundred points a piece for Gryffindor House. Third Year (1993-1994) * IN 1993 Atria was ready to start her third year and to find out what her and the would slove out time . When she got on the train she sat next to Harry .They talked for a little while when train shocke and Ron wimpered wh Fourth Year (1994-1995) Fifth Year (1995-1996) Sixth Year (1996-1997) = = = Capture by Snatchers and Skirmish at Malfoy Manor Trivia *Atria is the brightest star in the southern circumpolar constellation Triangulum Australe, forming an apex of a triangle with Beta and Gamma Trianguli Australis that gives the constellation its name. *Cassiopeia is a constellation in the northern sky, named after the vain queen Cassiopeia in Greek Mythology, who boasted about her unrivalled beauty. *Atria Black is portrayed by Phoebe Tonkin. * Younger years: Emily Browning Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Good Wizards Category:Order Members Category:Good Witches/Wizards Category:Purebloods Category:Humans Category:Black Family Members Category:Animagi Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:LisaEmma Category:Blood-Traitors Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Non-canon Characters